Megadream
Megadream is a gaming company founded by Al Larson and Chris Peterson. (Al129023 and The Big Fart) in 2006. They are the creators of the Super Gamer and the Al and Zach series of games. History Al was a man who has been wanting to design his own video game since he was a kid. He wrote down ideas, drew pictures, and shared them with his friends. One of his friends, Chris Peterson wanted to also do the same. Together, they both started making ideas for video games and being proud. I, Al129023, the writer of this article told Chris one day about this amazing website, and that's how he joined. In 2006, Megadream created there first game, a mobile one called Mammal Fighters. Seeing how many people liked the game, Megadream got together to create bigger, better ideas. At E3 2006, Megadream came and announced both the games Al and Zach, and Warriors. Those games really kickstarted Megadream to be such a successful gaming company. At first, Megadream just released a few games on Nintendo's and Microsoft's consoles, like the Wii, DS, and Xbox 360. However, in 2009, they really kicked it up. Megadream created their first console, the Super Gamer. The release of the new console caused Megadream to be much more famous, and their games went up in sales highly. Staff Megadream consists of multiple different people and designers. The leader and president of MegaDream is Al Larson. His partner is the still amateur Chris Peterson. Some other staff include Jackson Basro. (Boneyblood205) Al Larson is the biggest out of all of them and has been always wanting to create major games. There are other important staff members too. President *Al Larson Vice President *Chris Peterson Other *Jackson Basro (designs Bones and Blood series and important producer) *Will Granger (music director) *Jimmy Nasildon *Barbara White Studios and Partners Studios *Megadream HQ (Los Angeles) *Megadream of Japan (Tokyo) *Megadream New York *Megadream Atlanta *Megadream Stockholm *Megadream Paris *Megadream Rome *Megadream Madrid *Megadream Bejjing *Megadream Sydney Partners *Nintendo (released games on systems and works together on games) *Microsoft Inccorporated (released games on systems) *SEGA (third party releases on the Super Gamer) *Ubisoft (helps in the Warriors Series) Ideas Famous Games *Mammal Fighters - 2006 (Android & DS) *Al and Zach - 2006 (Wii, Xbox 360) *Al and Zach 2: The Rise of Phoenix - 2009 (Wii,Xbox 360, Super Gamer) *Al and Zach 3: Echoes of the Past - 2011 (Xbox 360, Super Gamer) *Al and Zach 4: Shadows of Armageddon - 2013 *Al and Zach 5: The Final Judgment- 2015 *Al and Zach 6 : Legacy - 2016 *Al and Zach 7 - 2017 *Al and Zach 8- 2019 *Al and Zach 9 - 2023 *The Story of Al and Zach - 2016 *Mechanic Man - 2007 *Super Mechanic Man - 2009 *Warriors - 2007 (Ubisoft) *Warriors: The New Prophecy - 2010 (Ubisoft) *Warriors: Power of Three - 2012 (Ubisoft) *Warriors: Omen of the Stars - 2015 (Ubisoft) *Warriors: Dawn of the Clans - 2019 (Ubisoft) *Warriors: Firestars Quest - 2009 *Warriors: Bluestars Prophecy - 2011 *Warriors: SkyClan's Destiny - 2014 *Warriors: Crookedstar's Promise - 2016 *Warriors: Yellowfang's Secret - 2018 *Warriors: Tallstar's Revenge - 2020 *Warriors: Bramblestar's Storm - 2021 *Warriors: The Untold Stories - 2017 *Warriors: The Untold Stories 2 - 2022 *Seekers - 2013 (Ubisoft) *Seekers: Return to the Wild - 2017 (Ubisoft) *Survivors - 2018 (ubisoft) *Bones and Blood - 2011 *Bones and Blood 2 - 2013 *Bones and Blood 3 - 2015 *Bones and Blood Legends - 2018 *Soldiers of Darkness - 2013 *Universa - 2023 *Distant Hope - 2016 *Hericho: Maximum Security *Hericho *Hericho: Revolution *Hericho: New Threats Consoles *Super Gamer - 2009 - 2016 (seventh and eighth gen) *Super Gamer 2.0 - 2016 - 2024 (eighth and ninth gen) *Super Gamer 3.0 - 2024 - 2031 (tenth gen) *IRP Thundershock - 2014 - 2019 (eighth and ninth gen) Handheld Systems *Super Gamer Jr. - 2011 *Cubis - 2015 Movies *Al and Zach: The Movie *Meet the Talls *Warriors: Journey of the Clans Comics and Books *Al and Zach manga Volumes 1-13 - 2009 - 2015 *Bones and Blood Comics Volumes 1-9 - 2013 - 2017 *Warriors Books (Invented before the games, by Erin Hunter) Category:Company Category:Gaming Company Category:Megadream Category:Developers Category:Game Developers